edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Edneck Yacht Club
The Edneck Yacht Club 'is a season 2 episode of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. Plot The episode opens at Ed's house. Edd and Prime are watching the news in the living room, Eddy is taking a phone call outside, Ed's playing with his yo-yo, and Ilana is making herself a cup of tea. Finishing up his call, Eddy gathers Ed's mail for him and finds one from his Uncle Bob. Ed reads that it's an invite to his family reunion in Croc Country, his favorite vacation spot. Sarah tells her he can't go or he'll tell mom. Edd kindly reminds her that she was invited as well, ignoring her, Sarah tells Ed "no" one more time and storms back to her room. Prime reminds him that it's his choice to make and that they will kindly join him on his trip. With a smile on his face, the Eds pack their bags and fly to Croc Country. Once there, Ed introduces his friends to his family, his Uncle Bob, his Aunt Becky, his cousin Darla, his other uncle Jose, and his other cousin Eduardo. Ed also is reunited with his redneck mother in law. Once everyone unloads their bags, the party begins. They start with a classic Ed family tradition, a hot dog eating contest. Ilana, being allergic to wheat buns, throws up and is eliminated. She tries to get a drink but realizes all they have to drink is beer. Uncle Bob wins when he puts down 51 1/2 hot dogs, beating Prime out when he faced stomach overload. Ilana decides to take a swim in the lake but realizes she forgot her bathing suit, begining the next event of the reunion, a skinny dipping session. Nervous, Ilana and Prime enjoy themselves, while Edd is a holdout. For dinner, the family has a eat-what-you-kill cookout. Ed is able to ramble up a croc, but Eddy brings home the piece de resistance, a deer! Horrified, Ilana drags Prime aside and tells them they have to go. Prime tells her that they're at the reunion to make Ed happy. Before the arguement can close, a real party crasher, crashes the party. Prime then returns the family realizing Deathatron got what he wanted, the special canister of propane used to power Uncle Bob's grill. Ed, realizing the importance of his family and friends, takes on Deathatron on his own, unleashing his inner redneck. Ed pops the top on a Budweiser and summons the chariot seen in the commercials. He rides it to run over Deathatron. Not far behind him is Edd onboard the Coors Light Silver Bullet train. Using it, he breaks open Deathatron's armor. Then Prime, Eddy, and Ilana come in dressed as Bud Light Knights (with a group name, the Knights of Mayhem). They piss off Deathatron enough to make him retreat. The episode ends with the whole family singing Craig Morgan's Redneck Yacht Club. Quotes *'Ilana: Oh dear. *'Aunt Becky': What's wrong short blonde? *'Ilana': I forgot my bathing suit. Oh well. *'Uncle Bob': Now hold on little lady, you can go in you're birthday suit, because it's SKINNY DIPPIN' TIME! *Prime: Come on Ilana, you said it yourself, you love swimming naked. (jumping in) COWABUNGA! *'Ilana': Well okay. (family wolf whistles as she undresses) *'Uncle Bob': Prime, where'd you get a sweet thang like her? *'Prime': I found her. *'Uncle Bob': One lucky sumbitch. Trivia *The title is a pun of Craig Morgan's song, The Redneck Yacht Club. *The group name Knights of Mayhem is an homage to the National Geographic Channel show of the same name. *We learn more of Ed's redneck past. *We learn Ilana is allergic to wheat bread.